The invention relates to a tongue connection, in particular for fixing an air vent on a wall in a passenger compartment.
Such a tongue connection is known from EP 0271 706 B1 and relates to a vent for supplying air to windows. Said document discloses an approximately box-like vent frame on which four latching tongues are integrally formed. The vent frame can be secured in through-passages of a corresponding bodywork part by means of said latching tongues, the latter engaging behind an opening border of the wall and preventing movement of the vent frame in the direction perpendicular to an opening plane.
A further tongue connection of the basic type can be found in DE 40 16 026 C2, this relating to a device for supplying air to the interior of a vehicle. This document outlines a housing which has arranged on its front side, which is designed as a flange, clip elements which serve for clipping the entire air vent in a cutout of a wall. These clip elements too engage behind an opening border of the wall and thus ensure that the housing is secured in the direction perpendicular to an opening plane of the cutout.